


Soft Lips, Sharp Teeth

by Morgause1



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Gifts, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, Smut, Torture, Violence, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause1/pseuds/Morgause1
Summary: To Melkor's considerable joy, Mairon was revealing himself to be quite a feisty little creature underneath his stern exterior.  
I usually don't write smut, but this one, eh, forced itself on me. :-)





	

To Melkor's considerable joy, Mairon was revealing himself to be quite a feisty little creature underneath his stern exterior.  

 

"Let me play with you, Master." he whispered. "You'd like it, I promise."

Melkor looked at the Maia crawling towards him on his bed: glimmering skin covering tight, lithe muscles, now rigid with desire. His eyes burned, reflecting the fireplace, full of passion and sin. Melkor felt inclined to indulge him.

He let his Maia have his way with him, enjoying the teasing hands ran over his body, the religious devotion with which the soft lips worshipped him head to foot. Mairon straddled his hips, straining to rub against him. His breathing was so labored now that Melkor didn’t think he’d last long. Soon he’d beg the Vala to take him, to grant him relief. Mairon buried his coppery head in his chest. He licked his nipple, warm, wet tongue making it harden. Melkor moaned, drifting into a haze of pleasure, but then gasped in surprise as sharp teeth bit into him, hard enough to draw blood.

He opened one eye and looked down. The Maia was gazing up at him nervously, anxious to see his reaction. He laughed.

"Do it again."

He growled when the teeth sunk into his flesh and Mairon’s tongue started lapping at his blood. He let him go at it for a while, then twisted his fist in the Maia's silky hair and pulled him away. Mairon mewled softly, licking the blood off his lips.

"You enjoy giving pain, don't you, little Maia?" He suddenly realized, delighted. Mairon blushed, and then nodded eagerly.

"My, my, how you've grown." he said, catching both of his servant’s wrists in one hand and pinning him down into the bed beneath him. "Maybe it's time I got you a pet."

 

“I have a present for you,” the Vala said, gesturing to Mairon to enter the dungeon cell. In the sputtering light of the torches, Mairon saw a she-Elf bound to a wooden cross. She seemed to be Avari, tall and very lovely, with long dark hair and pale, easy to bruise skin. She struggled against her bonds, strong muscles bunching and flexing in vain. A fine choice indeed. Mairon drank in the sight of her distress and then turned to Melkor, pleasure written in bold all over his features.

“My Lord is very, very generous.”

“Go on. Enjoy yourself.”

Melkor watched from the shadows as Mairon stalked slowly towards his new prey. The Elf noticed him then and doubled her efforts to flee, screaming and kicking.

“Let me go!”

“Hush…” Mairon whispered soothingly. His voice held a soft, mesmerizing power, undulating before him in the shadows like a snake. The Elf, obviously confused by his shining beauty, wavered. Her eyes locked onto those of the Maia, hypnotized.

“What is your name?”

“Winlai,” she whispered. “Please, let me go. I’m scared.”

“Don’t be afraid, Winlai. I won’t hurt you.” He brushed the hair back from her face and she relaxed noticeably under his fingers. “Here, you are free to go.” He said, releasing her shackles. She fell to the floor and he hugged her, letting her cling to him and cry into his shoulder in relief.

“I won’t hurt you,” he cooed again, lifting his face from her hair to look at Melkor with a wolfish grin. “I won’t hurt you one bit.”

 

 

 


End file.
